


Герой Казахстана. Приехал!

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Photoset, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, graphic design
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: Отабек приехал
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Kumys 2021: челлендж





	Герой Казахстана. Приехал!

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/47/cd/936P5TVB_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/b1/e6/bsLuV8k8_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/4a/76/aQTx2OLB_o.jpg)


End file.
